Impossible
by klcm
Summary: Derek ponders about the possibilites of him and a certain blonde.


Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Criminal Minds... =(

Instead I get to do things like this to make up for what we don't get! This I do own :P

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, for your love**

Curves, red lips, curls, red nails, the smile, the laugh, the voice all this I love and more. You don't understand how I want to quite literally pluck him out of your life, my life, our lives, and place myself there to be the one man to make you smile, make you laugh, to hug you, to kiss you, to make love to you.

But I'll wait.

**  
I would do anything  
I would say anything  
I would try anything  
For you love**

I'll wait for I'll do anything for you, I'll even love you until the end of this life, this world. If I could I would step up and do, say, try anything to get you to realise that I love you. To make you see that I'm worth the chance to prove to you that I can love you because I do love you.

**I would climb anywhere  
I would go anywhere  
I would walk anywhere  
For your love, oh**

Oh

You know how they always say that loves not worth it without the fight? Well they're right. They also say that great mountains are achievable for the climb with the help of hope, so I hope that one day he walks out so I can walk in. For I would happily climb a million mountains, I'd go to the ends of the earth. I would walk through hell for your love.

**Girl I've probably said some corny lines  
That I know you've heard a thousand times  
I would do anything and everything to express my love for you  
I don't care what I've gotta do, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh**

I know he probably doesn't throw lines out to bait you; he had you with the computer mumble jumble but what else is there in common between you two? Does he make you laugh with a slight head movement? Does he guess when you need ice cream the most? Does he know when you're on the verge of crying before the tears begin to well? Does he keep you completely full hearted happy? You should know that I always knew, I was observant enough to make it a prominent part of us, but that us never stems out past the best friends relationship but I want everything to just express to you everything I feel.

**A thousand armies couldn't stop me, no  
Cause there ain't nothing impossible  
There ain't nothing, nothing, nothing impossible for your love, your love  
**

Impossibilities are made by those who are weak, those who are strong and fight win over the impossibilities, and we all know there are the possibilities of you breaking up, of you getting hurt along with it, but of you being free, of us trying the appropriate us.

**No matter what people say  
No matter how far you stray, yea  
I would go all the way  
For your love, your love**

**No matter how great or small  
No matter how tall the wall  
Winter, spring, summer, fall  
I'll do it all for your love, your love**

People talk about soul mates being in the same leagues but again its another stereotype, people believe that those in love have to look the same, think the same, like the same, hate the same, be the same but I believe that opposites attract. Opposites like us. To be honest the girls that are in my 'league', as its put are shallow, vain, self centred, but you, you are carefree, loving, and not at all obnoxious. Stereotypes are what we did in high school, with clicks, with groups, but now none of that matters, you to me are a sexy mamma, and with it I get the personality, the important part, the thing that makes me stay on my toes, keeps me alert, prepares me for the mysteries of the next day.

I'm going to wait this out.

**And I know I've said some corny lines  
That I know you've probably heard a thousand times  
I would do anything and everything to express my love for you  
I don't care what I've gotta do, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh**

I know you catch me watching, you feign the idea as me being me, your best friend, do you know deep down what I think? That my eyes trace you because I love you? Do you know that there is a spark? An electricity? A lightening strike? Sometimes I catch you looking at me, your eyes so full of wonder and its times like that that I realise that although I dream, you're dreaming. But I always have to wonder if you're dreaming on my wavelength and not his.

**  
A thousand armies couldn't stop me, no  
Cause there ain't nothing impossible  
There ain't nothing, nothing, nothing impossible for your love, your love**

**Stormy weather couldn't stop me, no  
Cause there ain't nothing impossible  
There ain't nothing, nothing, nothing impossible for your love, your love, your love**

There's no stopping things when momentum gathers. High velocities of emotions, want, necessities begin to arise and nothing steps in and stops that except the one thing that started it, so once I have your love then things will gather a perfect pace, a well earned break.

**There is nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing impossible  
Nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing impossible  
Oh no, nothing, nothing, for your love, your love**

**There ain't nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing impossible  
Nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing's impossible  
Oh no, nothing, nothing, for your love, your love, your love, your love**

Like I said, impossibilities make weak men, nothings an impossibility if its wanted, yearned, desired, needed its attainable and I know that nothings impossible when I love someone so much. Nothing is.  
**  
A thousand armies couldn't stop me, no  
Cause there ain't nothing impossible  
There ain't nothing, nothing, nothing impossible for your love, your love**

**Stormy weather couldn't stop me, no  
Cause there ain't nothing impossible  
There ain't nothing, nothing, nothing impossible for your love, your love, your love**

Like I said no matter what I would wait and I did and I won, I beat those possibilities, I beat him. You stand in front of me, 3 years down the road, you're so full of life, so sexy, so mine.

I chose to fight, to win, to wait, to want, to love, to need and its probably the best choice I've made in my life since calling you baby girl.

Now absolutely nothing stands in our way, and that smile on your face right at this moment tells me that you think the same. After all you told me you waited for me, you knew it wasn't completely impossible, you yearned for me, you loved me from the day you heard the words baby girl slip from my lips in a moment of work affection.

Now look at us... our possibilities shared, our lives so far entwined, like I said nothing's impossible for your love.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Little Song fic!

Song: Daniel Merriweather – Impossible.

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
